


Лихолесские развлечения

by tata_red



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: Написано по заявке на хоббит-фест:III-75. dark!Трандуил. Лихолесский король ставит на пойманных гномах сексуальные и медицинские опыты, особо отрывается на Торине и, если попадется, на Бильбо. NC-21, ангст, гуро и все, что автор пожелает еще.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Увы, в процессе вдохновение пропало :(
> 
> 06-25.03.13

Эльфы быстро тащили гномов во владения лесного короля, без всякой жалости подталкивая их сзади древками копий, не обращая внимания на то, что пленники полуживы от усталости.  
\- Что за эльфы такие пошли, никакой жалости, никакой мягкости. Впрочем, иного мы от вас и не ожидали, - пробурчал Бофур, за что и получил особенно чувствительный тычок в спину, от которого он запнулся. Чудом ему удалось удержать свое измученное тело от падения.  
Гномов впихнули в отдельные камеры. Они пытались было устроить перекличку да осведомиться о состоянии друг друга, но стража быстро пресекала подобные попытки. И в результате измученные путники, уже пленники, провалились в тяжелый сон.

Бильбо в страхе рыскал по пещерам, в поисках своих друзей. Он отстал от них, засмотревшись на отделку стен, так не похожих на стены в гоблинских пещерах. Заметив, что остался один, он бросился дальше по коридору, но тот как назло разветвлялся, и Бильбо, как понял позже, выбрал не то направление.  
Коридор вел вниз, и Бильбо не решился пока спускаться, память о подземных пещерах гоблинов была еще жива.

Несколько дней прошли в постоянных блужданиях по переходам в поисках гномов. Из плюсов - найденная кладовая, позволившая Бильбо не умереть с голоду. Хоббит плохо спал и боялся снимать кольцо. Он находил ниши или просто темные углы, и забивался туда, чтобы урвать редкие часы сна, ибо всегда боялся быть обнаруженным. Казалось, судьба благоволит ему. Его не расплющило воротами на входе в пещеры. Он не выдал свое присутствие. У него была еда и вода, а иногда и вино. Так казалось до тех пор, пока Бильбо, смотренный усталостью и недосыпом, не заснул так крепко, что его расслабленное тело не вытянулось рядом с проходом. Бильбо спал в маленькой нише, свернувшись в клубочек, и проснулся от того, что об его руку кто-то запнулся.  
\- Что еще за.. - Проворчал стражник, глядя на пол.  
\- Эй! Сюда! Тут кто-то есть! - Прокричал он, показывая пальцем в то место, где колебалась тоненькая тень хоббита. Если не присматриваться, то ее и не заметил бы и зоркий глаз эльфа.  
Бежать было некуда. Бильбо зажмурился, когда рука вытащила его из ниши за ворот жилета и встряхнула.  
\- Что ты за существо? Отвечай! - И эльф наугад легонько ткнул пространство ножом.  
Нож вскользь прошелся по руке Бильбо, оставив небольшую ранку, и кровь выступила. Эльф потянул носом воздух.  
\- Я чувствую, ты ранен. Покажи себя! Иначе будет худо.  
Стиснув зубы, Бильбо сорвал кольцо, незаметным движением положив его в задний карман штанов.  
\- Интересно, давно ли у нас завелись хоббиты? - Брезгливо спросил эльф, и швырнул бедного Бильбо под ноги подоспевшей страже.  
\- Отведите его к королю. Должно быть, его появление как то связано с гномами.  
Бильбо молчал, но про себя думал, что эти эльфы ну никак не походят на своих сородичей в Ривенделле.  
Откуда было ему знать, что зараза, охватившая Зеленолесье, ныне Лихолесье, коснулась и царства Трандуила, очернив вечно юные души эльфов, внушив им низкие темные мысли, заставив совершать недостойные поступки.  
Нет, хоббит об этом не знал, но он не мог не догадаться - что здесь эльфы не те спокойные и иногда веселые создания, что в Последнем Приюте.  
Когда его ввели в главную залу, где на троне, увитом желтыми и красными листьями, сидел лесной король, Бильбо не сразу осмелился поднять на него глаза. Он исподтишка оглядывался вокруг, осматриваясь.  
\- Так вот значит что, - прожурчал тихий голос, - вместе с гномами явился и их довесок. И кто - хоббит! Вот уж странные дела творятся в Средиземье, если хоббит осмелился пуститься в путешествие. Скажи мне, зверек, - продолжил лесной король насмешливо, - почему ты здесь? И куда вы направляетесь?  
Бильбо нерешительно потеребил край жилета, а потом решил, что терять ему нечего, и выпрямился:  
\- Куда мы направляемся - не ваша забота, мистер король. У нас есть свои дела, и..  
\- Какие дела могут быть у оборванцев в моем лесу? - Трандуил, сжав пальцами подлокотники, подался вперед. - Ну, я жду ответа!  
Бильбо молчал, не зная, что говорить. Он боялся сказать что-либо другое, чем остальные гномы, и тем самым выдать чем-нибудь их компанию.  
\- За решетку его! Пусть подумает. - Холодно приказал Трандуил.

В камере Бильбо не знал, день снаружи или ночь. Он уже привык засыпать в любое время, его цикл сбился, и Бильбо не знал, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как оказался здесь.  
Прогремевший в замке ключ отвлек его от грустных мыслей. Стражник зашел внутрь, отцепил от стены цепь, которой был прикован хоббит, и бесцеремонно потянул его за собой.  
\- Идем, зверек, король желает тебя видеть.  
Бильбо хотел было возмутиться, что он не зверек, и вообще аккуратнее там с цепью, но сильный рывок чуть не сбил его с ног.  
\- Иди быстро, и молча! - Прошипел стражник, и Бильбо ничего не оставалось, кроме как покориться.  
В зале Трандуил укоряюще цокнул языком и протянул:  
\- Ну зачем же так грубо обращаться с нашим гостем? Снимите с него цепи.  
Потом поманил к себе полурослика:  
\- С тем, кто будет нам помогать, стоит обращаться вежливо. А ты ведь будешь нам помогать, не так ли? - Обратился он к Бильбо.  
Хоббит молча смотрел на короля - его глазах не было ни капли участия, только холод и темнота. Кроме того, работать против гномов Бильбо не собирался.  
Трандуил почувствовал нежелание хоббита.  
\- Подумай только, что снаружи - давно нет тепла. Ты в камере не заметил, а между тем наступила наша лихолесская осень, и иней на траве встречает рассвет. Там - пауки, большие летучие мыши, и прочая нечисть из леса. Там нет еды. Там негде спать, кроме как на стылой земле. А тут, - он обвел залу рукой, - тут ты найдешь теплый приют. Тут есть вкусная еда. Тут есть твои друзья, которых ты не хочешь терять. Так что подумай хорошенько, перед тем как сделать свой выбор.  
Бильбо опустил голову при упоминании о гномах. Да, все верно - он не мог их бросить. Теперь ни еда, ни тепло не имели для него значения. Он все же привык к гномам, они стали для него друзьями, а не просто нанимателями, и он не собирался их бросать.  
\- Хорошо, - вскинул голову он, - я согласен на.. на сотрудничество. Что от меня требуется?  
\- Деловой подход, как это прекрасно, - почти пропел Трандуил. Потом спустился с трона и сделал пару шагов к Бильбо, присел, и цепко взял того за плечо, позволив едкой улыбке коснуться глаз:  
\- Ты скоро узнаешь, что нам от тебя нужно, Бильбо Бэггинс.  
Бильбо сглотнул. Не нравилось ему все это. Ой как не нравилось.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В главе присутствуют пауки в деталях!

Как ни странно, ближайшие дни ничего не происходило.  
Но только для Бильбо.  
В день начала сотрудничества хоббита и лесного короля стража целый день ходила вдоль камер гномов, внимательно вглядываясь в зарешеченные окошки.  
\- Мастер, мы нашли его. Вот этот - самый крепкий из них, - и стражник указал рукой на камеру Двалина.  
\- Прекрасно! - Эльф, рангом явно повыше стражи, поднялся из кресла. - Ведите его в секцию 66.  
\- Хрена с два вы меня выведите отсюда, - был слышен густой бас Двалина, но что он может сделать против вооруженных эльфов? И в коридорах долго гуляет эхо от его проклятий.

Шли дни.  
Бильбо отвели небольшую комнатку, вполне уютную, если бы не решетки. Хоть они и заключили договор с Трандуилом, но это не избавило его от положения пленника. Кроме того, условия договора так же не были оговорены.  
Бильбо часто думал, что же может понадобиться могущественному королю от такого маленького и ничтожного - по сравнению с ним - хоббита. Толковых мыслей не было.

Для Двалина дни тянулись как кошкин хвост - медленно и со скрипом. Ему постоянно кололи всякую дрянь, от которой кружила голова. Вдобавок его адово мутило, и слабело тело. Поначалу он думал, что таким образом эльфы пытались ослабить его сопротивляемость, но в какой-то момент заметил, что у него обострился слух. И зрение. Он начал лучше видеть в полнейшей темноте, где раньше не мог и пальцев на руке разглядеть. Более того - зрение разбивалось на сектора, и одним глазом он был способен видеть почти все пространство перед собой, а если открыть второй глаз, то от обилия информации становилось немного страшно. Двалин был храбрым воином, но такого в его жизни еще не случалось.  
Временами он чувствовал странные запахи, несущие ему возбуждение. Все волоски на теле вставали дыбом, и он пару раз судорожно ощупывал бороду, опасаясь, что и она тоже топорщится, но потом возбуждение накатывало еще сильнее, и он применял руки для более приятных вещей, стараясь не думать, не думать о том, что с ним происходит.  
Двалин пытался бороться против введения в свое тело этой инородной дряни, но эльфов было больше.   
Скоро он уже ждал их прихода, с радостью оголяя участки тела, подставляясь под уколы.  
И вот настал день, когда эльфы пришли забрать его, чтобы перевести в просторную камеру напротив. Двалин к тому времени уже давно не напоминал себя самого, глаза его налились кровью, речь была бессвязной, и состояла наполовину из странного шипения и пощелкивания. Ноздри его раздувались - он шел на манящий запах, сводящий его с ума.  
Двалин не заметил Трандуила, держащего за шкирку Бильбо, у которого был завязан рот. Он не слышал отчаянного мычания хоббита, пытавшегося подать ему знак. Двалин не видел, как Трандуил одним движением выхватил что-то у хоббита из кармана, и как хоббит застыл, провожая глазами это что-то, слабо блеснувшее золотом. Потом отшвырнул хоббита страже, и вошел в камеру, откуда буквально тек густой сладкий запах.  
Запах самки.  
Двалин взвыл, пытаясь прорваться туда, не давая этому долговязому войти впереди него, но стража бдила, и яростный порыв гнома сдержала.  
Трандуил зашел, присел на корточки, и погладил что-то рукой, произнося медленные тягучие слова на эльфийском. Темнота, брыкавшаяся множеством отростков, притихла. Лесной король ловко надел кольцо на один из отростков, и сгусток черноты исчез, слившись с окружением камеры.  
Трандуил вышел, косая улыбка оттягивала уголок его губ, и махнул рукой страже:  
\- Отпускайте!  
И Двалин ринулся внутрь, беспрерывно шипя и пощелкивая.  
Он почти видел ее - самую лучшую самку, которую не надо завоевывать, он чуял ее - прекрасный божественный запах. И хотя самка была для него невидимой - кольцо действовало всегда - он знал своими вживленными животными инстинктами, _что_ ему надо делать. Против ожиданий, он не набросился сразу на паучиху, а медленными слегка танцующими шагами приблизился к ней и дотронулся до сочленения. Отшатнулся он очень вовремя, ибо движение воздуха подсказало ему, что нога паучихи только что просвистела рядом с его головой. Потом самка издала резкий взвизг и плюхнулась на спину, давая доступ к своим половым отверстиям. Двалин, шумно дыша, разодрал штаны, будто бы забыл, как надо расшнуровывать брэ, и, держа вставший член, с силой вставил его в готовое отверстие паучихи. Трандуил жадно наблюдал за тем, как воздействие кольца поглотило член.  
А вот чего Двалин не ожидал, так это того, что половое отверстие самки с силой сожмется вокруг его члена, грозя раздавить. Природа паучихи восставала против такого, этот самец, хоть и пах как положено, и звуки издавал нужные, не выглядел подходящим кандидатом, и она подсознательно пыталась раздавить то, что в нее вторглось. Но приказ лесного короля, ставший менее напевным, удержал ее, и кольцо мышц расслабилось. Двалин двинул бедрами. Мышцы ягодиц толкали бедра вперед снова и снова, и наконец Двалин кончил, и тут же отпрыгнул в другой конец комнаты.  
Вовремя.  
С паучихи слетело кольцо, и она, угрожающе перебирая ногами, приближалась к гному.  
Трандуил сделал жест рукой, и стража, заскочив внутрь, вытащила Двалина наружу, и увела. Гном был вялым, и в результате его уволокли, взяв за руки. Лесной король, удовлетворенно улыбаясь, снова зашел в камеру, повел руками вокруг самки и кивнул сам себе. Кольцо что-то нашептывало ему, слова были неразличимы, и Трандуил мгновение стоял, склонив голову набок, темные глаза его смотрели перед собой невидяще, и перед взором его разворачивалось будущее величие его лесного королевства.  
Всхлип хоббита отвлек его, и эльф, взяв кольцо, вышел из камеры.  
\- Следите за ней! Она оплодотворена, и ее жизни не должно ничто угрожать. - Он качнул головой, отпуская стражу, и развернулся к хоббиту.  
Тот смотрел не на него, а в ту сторону, куда увели гнома.  
\- Что это было? - пронзительно воскликнул он. - Что вы только что сделали? Я на такое не соглашался!  
\- Будем честными, мы вообще не оговаривали условия, мой маленький друг, - Трандуил еле заметно поморщился. - Так что ты заранее согласился со всеми моими действиями. Что только что произошло? О, то было почти чудо. Феромоны паука, ежедневно вводимые твоему другу, сделали его привлекательным самцом, да и для него открылась возможность почувствовать себя членистоногим. В нем много силы, он будет прекрасным отцом, и я с удовольствием посмотрю на их потомство - сильное, храброе, хитрое, хищное, ловкое..  
Бильбо издал задушенный звук. Он смотрел на Трандуила широко раскрытыми глазами.  
\- Что ты за создание, - прошептал он, - зачем ты так?  
\- Не ной, хоббит. - Резко оборвал его эльф. - Нам вместе предстоит еще много чего сделать. А теперь, - он, крепко держа Бильбо за плечо, увлек его за собой, - расскажи мне все, что знаешь, про остальных членов вашего нелепого отряда.


	3. Chapter 3

Стража втолкнула Ори в его камеру. Юный гном по инерции пробежал до стены, да там и остался, сползая вниз.  
\- Что ты с ним сделал? - Кричал Дори в соседней камере. - Эльфийская погань, что? Я с тебя шкуру сдеру заживо, когда доберусь!  
\- _Если_ доберешься. - Голос был подобен шелку.   
Трандуил подошел к камере Дори и посмотрел на него, склонив голову и сузив глаза.  
\- Ты правда хочешь узнать, _что_ я сделал с ним? Стража! - Воскликнул эльфийский король, - выводите его.  
\- Оставь его! - Рявкнул Нори из камеры напротив. Он смотрел из зарешеченного окошка, весь бледный. - Возьмите меня, а его оставьте, неужели вы не видите - он в почтенном возрасте!  
\- О, как трогательно. - Скривил губы Трандуил. - Забирайте обоих. Много не мало.  
Он стремительно развернулся и вышел, будто что-то на другом конце его владений привлекло его внимание.  
В камере Ори было тихо.  
\- Ори? - Едва сдерживая волнение, прошептал Дори, - Ори, как ты? Не молчи!  
Раздался кашель, судорожный всхип, и снова тишина.  
\- Ори, говори со мной, только не молчи!  
Громкий лязг меча о решетку напомнил о том, где они все находятся.  
\- Нет уж, гномы, вы все будете молчать! - Резко сказал стражник.  
Дори прижался к стене, соседствующей с камерой Ори, словно пытаясь сквозь бесстрастный камень передать младшему брату свое тепло. В камере напротив у окошка стоял Нори, и глаза его горели.

***

Стражники забрали Ори ночью, когда все спали. Бесшумные, они легкими шагами подошли к камере, неслышно открыли дверь, и зажали гному рот, чтобы тот не издавал шума. И увели.  
Ори пытался сопротивляться, даже не смотря на то, что силы были неравны. Иначе как бы он потом смотрел братьям в глаза? Смотрел в глаза своему королю? "Увижу ли я их еще когда-нибудь", - промелькнула мысль.  
Они свернули в небольшой коридор, приведший в тесное помещение, тускло освещенное.  
\- Омойся как следует перед встречей с высшим существом, - надменно бросил ему стражник и грубо втолкнул внутрь. Ори обрадовался возможности смыть с себя грязь, хотя потом ему в голову пришла мысль, что это все неспроста. Но Ори любил чистоту, и поэтому с радостью погрузился в емкость для омовения. Он предполагал, что эти эльфы много времени ему не дадут, и был прав. И поэтому когда зашли стражники, он был уже одет.  
\- Как будто бы не омывался. Впрочем, от вас, гномьих отродий, другого ждать и не приходится. - И они засмеялись, снова выводя пленника в общий коридор.

\- Мы привели его, Мастер! - Склонились стражники перед эльфом со светлым лицом и темными глазами. Темными не цветом, а отражением мыслей.   
\- Очень хорошо. Вроде подходит. То, что отец просил - тихий и худощавый. Разденьте его! - Эльф слегка поморщился на этих словах, глядя на растущую горку грязной одежды на полу.  
\- Оповестите короля - все готово. - Сказал Леголас стражнику у двери, и тот вышел.  
Леголас, подойдя к Ори, хищно втянул в себя воздух.  
\- Запах. Этот запах! Ты - писец из Эред Луина! - Сказал он более утвердительно чем вопросительно, и рассмеялся.  
\- Не думал, что увижу здесь того, кто стоит за всеми вашими грубыми буквами. - Он склонился и провел кончиками пальцев по щеке Ори. - Скажи, ты будешь умолять нас продолжать на эльфийском? Ты будешь кричать от боли на эльфийском? Впрочем, - продолжил он, выпрямившись, - у тебя не будет возможности произнести хоть слово.  
И наклоном головы поприветствовал вошедшего Трандуила.  
Стражники, уже знающие что делать, подошли к гному и взяли того под руки.  
\- Мастер, уже можно начинать? - Спросили они Леголаса.  
\- Да. Ведите его к бочке.  
Эльфы подхватили Ори под руки и поволокли, намеренно не давая идти самому, желая еще раз показать, что хозяева положения - они. Им нравилось это чувство - чувство власти, даже если власть эта над тем, кто меньше их в два раза. Они подтащили Ори к бочке и положили на пододвинутый небольшой столик. Сами же встали по бокам гнома и крепко держали его за руки и за разведенные ноги.  
Подошел Трандуил и сбросил с себя легкий плащ, с шорохом упавший на пол.  
Слегка потянувшись, он вопросительно посмотрел на Леголаса:  
\- Ну, сын мой, и что ты мне предлагаешь - секс с этим мелким существом? Ты обещал что-то восхитительное, и я уже ждал.. - Трандуил неопределенно помахал рукой.  
\- Восхитительное будет, это я обещаю. Смотрите, мой король, все просто. Мы опускаем голову гнома в воду, он начинает захлебываться, и от судорог он сжимается, даря восхитительные ощущения. Разумеется, одного раза недостаточно, поэтому, спустя какое то время мы даем ему откашляться и продышаться, и повторяем - до тех пор, пока вы не будете удовлетворены.  
Трандуил, слегка наклонив голову, задумчиво водил пальцем по спине дрожащего гнома.  
Ори понял примерно треть из вышесказанного - его знания эльфийского были далеко не идеальны - и, сцепив зубы, думал о том, что хорошо, что взяли его. Он молодой - он выдержит.  
Трандуил склонился вперед, почти ложась грудью на гнома. Шелк волос скользнул по коже Ори, вызывая щекотку, и тот поежился. Невольно он улавливал запах, исходящий от эльфийского короля - запах весенней свежести, запах грозы. И подсознательно понимал, что от короля четко веет опасностью.  
Трандуил зачерпнул пригоршню из бочки. Когда холодная вода пролилась ему между ягодиц, Ори внезапно понял, что его ждет, и рванулся. Он вроде как понял, что его будут то ли топить, то ли пытать утоплением, но вот что его будут еще и насиловать, он не разобрал. От среднего брата он знал, для чего иногда двум обнаженным мужчинам нужна вода, и в данный момент этого ему хотелось меньше всего. Он сквозь зубы прошептал пару эльфийских проклятий.  
Леголас, тихо рассмеявшись, ухватил его за волосы и слегка приподнял:  
\- Вот уж не думал, что услышу такое от тебя, волосатое создание. Я так полагаю, что ты хотел проклясть нас. Как жаль, что тебе не сказали - одна неправильно произнесенная гласная, и проклятие превращается в пожелание доброго пути.  
\- Путь будет добрым, - почти нежно произнес Трандуил, пальцами раздвигая ягодицы гнома.  
Задний проход обожгла боль, и Ори вскрикнул, подаваясь вперед, пытаясь уйти от нее. Он боялся, что большой для него член эльфа порвет его изнутри. Но стражники держали гнома крепко:  
\- Ты слишком слаб и хил, рыжий. Тебе не вырваться. Даже любая девчонка и то сильней тебя, - произнес один, и эта насмешка затмила собой все вокруг.

Всю жизнь Ори внутренне страдал от того, что он не такой, как его сильные братья, и хотел быть похожим на них - но увы. "Видимо, - думал он, - природа не дала мне того, что нужно каждому гному". И он посвятил себя письменам, книгам, и уходу за домом.

И слова эльфа отчего-то больно резанули его.  
Впрочем, больнее слов были только движения Трандуила.  
\- Он и без бочки неплохо сжимается, Леголас, - сказал он низким от удовольствия голосом, - и если ты гарантируешь, что эффект будет, то пора начинать.  
Леголас резко наклонил голову Ори вниз. Гном даже не успел ничего понять.  
Он вдохнул от неожиданности, втягивая в себя воду; попытался сдержать желание откашляться, но легкие горели огнем, и тело отторгало воду из себя всеми силами. Сдержаться не получилось.  
Ори извивался. Леголас горящими глазами наблюдал за ним. Потом он перевел взгляд на Трандуила - тот двигал бедрами, и лицо его было искажено от наслаждения.  
Стражники же отстраненно радовались тому, что их король закрыл глаза. Они боялись заглянуть в них - в бездну королевского безумия, прикрытого извращенной вежливостью.  
\- Внимание! - Тихо произнес Леголас, и вытащил голову Ори из воды.  
Казалось, кашель разрывал юного гнома.   
Даже боль в заду беспокоила его не так сильно. Он пытался как можно быстрей откашляться и набрать в протестующие легкие больше воздуха. Трандуил следил за ним, чуть наклонившись вбок.  
\- Знаешь, мой дорогой друг, так не пойдет. Я не хочу ждать, пока ты выдохнешь все эти крохи воздуха.  
И, снова наклонившись вперед, сам нагнул его голову, накрыв своей рукой ладонь Леголаса, заставив его сильнее сжать пальцы. Он всем телом чувствовал напряженные мышцы гнома под ним, чувствовал, как от судорог вокруг его члена сжимается анус. Ему нравилось смотреть, как на поверхность поднимаются пузыри, как ходят лопатки под натянувшейся кожей.  
\- Пора! - Сказал Леголас. И добавил извиняющимся тоном, - иначе он захлебнется.  
Трандуил с сожалением убрал руку. Навалившись телом на гнома, он впечатал того грудью в край бочки, и прислушивался к резкому кашлю.  
Леголас без всякой жалости смотрел на гнома. Жалел он только об одном - что сам не может того же с ним попробовать.  
Еще несколько раз для Ори повторилась пытка, казавшаяся бесконечной. Трандуил терзал его ягодицы, царапал бедра. Все, чего хотел Ори - выжить. Все мысли занимало одно - откашляться как можно быстрее, не захлебнуться.  
Наконец, движения Трандуила участились.  
Леголас в этот момент вытащил голову Ори из бочки, и тот сквозь кашель услышал хриплый протяжный выдох эльфийского короля.  
Трандуил медленно вытащил член, снова зачерпнул воды и, поморщившись, омыл его.  
Небрежным движением руки указав на гнома, он сказал:  
\- Пусть придет хотя бы немного в себя, и тащите его обратно в камеру.  
И они с Леголасом ушли.  
Ори сполз на пол и сел, подтянув ноги к груди. Его трясла мелкая дрожь, а в груди все горело. В голове не было ни единой мысли, и он не осознавал, что вокруг происходит.  
Наконец, боль в заднем проходе более-менее отрезвила его, и он огляделся. Стражники, увидев это, кивнули друг другу, и кинули гному его одежку.  
\- Быстро напяливай свои лохмотья на себя. Иначе,- оскалились они, - за тебя возьмемся мы.  
Ори неловкими руками кое-как надел одежду и, спотыкаясь, пошел обратно, ведомый руками, крепко держащими его за плечи.


End file.
